El secreto de Hermione DGDF II
by Daf Malfoy
Summary: Esta es la continuaciòn de Despuès de la Guerra y habla de lo que Hermione ocultò todos estos años!


Capítulo II

El secreto de Hermione

A mediados del mes de Diciembre Hermione se dirigía a casa de Ron, Hacía mucho que no lo veía aproximadamente desde hace un año y medio, 3 meses después de su boda, ya que Hermione había decidido ser abogada, pero estudiaba en una universidad Muggle porque en el mundo mágico no había tantos abogados y por eso no había escuela que enseñara a los magos. Había logrado entrar a Harvard y se había tenido que mudar a América.

Solo mantenía correspondencia vía Internet con Harry quien a pesar de estar cursando la carrera de Auror y de vivir en el mundo mágico, también optaba por aparatos Muggles como el celular los reproductores de música y por supuesto la computadora, los cuales de vez en cuando fallaban causando el enojo de Harry, ya que tanto Dobby como Ginny y cualquier persona que se encontrara en la casa en ese momento, usaban magia, debido a la cantidad de esta en el ambiente, estos aparatos dejaban de funcionar y lo que había estado haciendo en ese momento se perdía.

Hermione había dejado siempre cerrada la ventana ya que de vez en cuando alguien le enviaba una lechuza y eso causaba conmoción en el edificio, y como no, cuando en la vida Muggle se había visto entrar a una lechuza por la ventana de una habitación con una carta en el pico, las lechuzas no eran animales domésticos, así que con este pequeño problema, había instalado en su pequeño balcón un palo con tres plataformas en el cual, la mas alta tenía el letrero de "cartas", Hermione no estaba segura de que las lechuzas supieran leer pero siempre dejaban las cartas en su lugar, en la segunda plataforma había siempre comida y agua potable, por si las lechuzas desearan comer algo antes de emprender el vuelo hacia Europa y en la más pequeña había un balde con agua, Hermione solo había visto a una lechuza bañarse y era Hedwig.

Otro de sus pequeños problemas era Crooshanks quien por ser un kneazle era demasiado inteligente para ser un gato Muggle y de vez en cuando se escapada causando algún problema así que Hermione había decidió dejarlo encerrado mientras ella no estaba.

Pero el mayor de sus problemas era Víctor, su novio quien nunca había vivido como Muggle. Al principio quería hacer todo con magia, cuando se cambiaron intentó llevar los muebles hasta el quinto piso, donde vivía Hermione, con la magia, pero Hermione tuvo que desviar el hechizo produciendo que un arbusto se incendiara, Si no lo hubiera hecho, mínimo 30 Muggles hubieran visto el baúl levitar. Por eso la tarea de Hermione por "Mugglizar" (así le llamaba Krum) a su novio fue bastante difícil hasta que él solo usaba la magia en los entrenamientos y de vez en cuando en la casa cuando se aseguraba de que nadie miraba, lo que le llevó 4 meses.

Ahora pensaba Hermione, todo sería más fácil, había obtenido que Harvard le permitiera estudiar medio año en Londres para especializarse más en la abogacía. Iba caminando por la calle absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la jaló del brazo y la introdujo en un callejón ella forcejeó hasta que miró a su apresor, Le sorprendió mucho y durante un instante tuvo miedo, pero este se fue cuando, él la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la besó. Al principio su cerebro le decía que lo apartara de ella, ya que eso no estaba bien, él estaba comprometido y ella también, Pero ese beso, de alguna manera lo había estado deseando desde hace tiempo, desde que lo conoció, lo recordaba bien.

Ella estaba sola en una silla así que decidió ir a inspeccionar para hacer amigos. Pasó delante de su Compartimiento e intercambiaron miradas, la cual la flechó al instante. Pasó varias veces por ahí, buscando una manera de hablarle hasta que la señora del carrito de dulces le pidió que le informara a los de primero que debían vestirse porque casi llegaban a su destino, fue la excusa ideal, así que entró al compartimiento muy decidida el y su amigo la miraron, ella dudó pero ya estaba ahí, los saludo les mostró algunos de sus hechizos, el le sonrió, después les informó que casi llegaban y se fue a decirle a sus otros compañeros, Lo recordaba muy bien

En ese momento, recobró la cordura y lo alejó suavemente de su rostro

_¿Qué pasa Hermione?_ Le reprochó él _No me digas que no deseabas este beso tanto como yo_

_Si...No..._ Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba y el sonrió, con esa linda sonrisa que tenía _No puedo yo ando con Víctor y tu pues... tienes a tu lado a una mujer que te ama y te ha entregado todo su amor_

_Lo sé pero... yo ya no la amo... talvez si, al principio sentí algo por ella, pero en realidad mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti_ respondió el joven

_Entonces para que... le... co...rres...pon...diste.._ Él acercaba lentamente su labios a los de ella

Pero esta vez ella lo rechazó _No Draco, por favor he logrado no amarte con tanta locura_ dijo ella _Porque crees que decidí irme a Harvard, no me importaba tanto que fuera una buena escuela, aquí se encuentra Oxford que también es buena, lo hice porque quería olvidarte y empezar una nueva vida con Víctor_

_Déjalo y ven conmigo_ Respondió Draco

_No, nuestro amor es imposible, tu siempre me despreciaste y yo creí que nunca podría estar a como estamos ahora, por eso al principio me alejaba de ti, eso no funcionó, seguía perdidamente enamorada de tus ojos grises, así que intenté una relación con Víctor y no pude, después con Ron y tampoco pude, lo intenté de nuevo con víctor y al perecer lo estoy logrando, así que déjame_

_No Hermione estas muy equivocada, Yo siempre te amé desde que te vì en el tren pero en cuanto me enteré de que tenías sangre Muggle decidí olvidarme de ti, no porque te odiara, si no por mi padre el no captaría una relación con una "sangre sucia" como el los llama por eso me dedique a insultarte para alejarme de ti, para que te dejara de amar, pero que pasó, cada vez que lo hacía aparecía en tu rostro tristeza y yo no lo soportaba, cuando llevaste al dragón a la torre te seguí para asegurarme de que estabas bien, pero la profesora McGonagall me encontró y tuve que decirle la verdad, cuando nos castigaron yo quería ir contigo para cuidarte pero Hagrid me envió con Potter, cuando fuiste congelada por el basilisco me sentí morir, te fui a visitar muchas veces a la enfermería hasta que te recuperaste, Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que no era el único que te amaba, Weasley lo hacía pero sabia que lo veías como un amigo y que no habría nada, pero Krum si fue un peligro, no sabes cuanto me molesté cuando te vi llegar con el al baile y más cuando fuiste su rehén, me preocupé más por ti cuando Umbridge descubrió su sociedad secreta, yo ya lo sabía siempre te seguía, así que tuve que actuar para perjudicarles solo por una razón, mi padre. Estuve muy nervioso cuando les llevó a ti y a Harry al bosque prohibido y más cuando me enteré de lo del departamento de misterios, Odié a Weasley cuando me enteré que andaban, Pero me alivié cuando anduviste con Krum sabía que no lo querías, y ahora heme aquí confesándote mi amor_

_De todas maneras tu padre sigue siendo nuestro obstáculo, sin contar a Pansy y a Víctor_ Objetó Hermione

_Lo sé, el quiere que me case con Pansy porque ella es de "buena familia", pero yo te amo a ti_ Dijo Malfoy acariciando el rostro de Hermione _Pero podemos llevar una relación secreta para saciar nuestro amor_

_Yo no puedo, ahora tengo una relación con Víctor y no me atrevería a engañarlo_ Dijo Hermione intentando alejarse de Draco _Aparte no podría hacerle eso a Pansy, aunque nunca me halla caido bien no podría_

_Entonces la dejo y tu dejas a Krum_ Dijo Draco

_Llevamos casi dos años de Relación como para dejarlo así nada más_ Respondió Hermione

_Busca una solución yo sé que tu deseas que estemos juntos tanto como yo_ Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, y sin avisarle le diò otro beso , más intenso que el anterior.

Hermione lo apartó enseguida, lo miró y le diò un beso en la mejilla, recordò que estaban en un callejón lejos de las miradas de los Muggles y desapareció


End file.
